We're In Big Truffle
We're In Big Truffle is the 37th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy and Porky arrive at a fancy restaurant where Daffy shows Porky how to treat yourself right, by ordering valet parking, and explains that sometimes you must treat others wrong so you can treat yourself right. Inside the restaurant, Daffy orders them both the truffle and says they'll split the bill, much to both of their liking. Daffy then argues with the waiter about how he falsified the price of the truffle and leaves the bill to Porky. At Bugs' house, Witch Lezah stops by to ask Bugs if he would babysit Gossamer for her while she goes to the witch's convention in the 5th Dimension. Bugs then assumes that Lezah is from the 5th Dimension. She corrects him by saying she is from Chicago. Bugs says he and Daffy would be glad to do so, to which Lezah replies she would like Bugs to come to her house to watch her son given she doesn't approve of Daffy. At Pizzaribba, Daffy tries to order truffles because of how they tasted at the restaurant last night. Speedy tells Daffy that Pizzaribba doesn’t have truffles as they are hard to find and expensive to buy. Upon hearing about the high value of truffles and how pigs are great at finding them, Daffy gets an idea. Bugs heads over to Witch Lezah's house when she is about to leave and takes over watching Gossamer. In the forest, Daffy brings and unknowing and blindfolded Porky there to find a truffle. Daffy then takes off his blind fold as a reluctant Porky agrees to help him. At Witch Lezah’s house, Lola arrives with the intent of helping Bugs in babysitting. Bugs then says that he can handle it himself as Lola replies she put herself through medical school babysitting. She goes upstairs to read Gossamer a bedtime story. Porky, being a pig raised in the suburbs, is unable to find the truffle, especially after Daffy started slamming him with insults. The two then realize that they lost track of the car and are lost. While the two debate about their predicament, Daffy discovers a truffle that Porky tripped over. As Daffy dances around in joy, Porky comments that the two are still lost. Daffy just cheerfully replies that they're "lost and rich", and continues his dance. At Lezah’s house, Lola tells Bugs she accidentally turned Gossamer into a frog by a spell book she mistook as a story book. She also admits that she accidentally turned Gossamer's alarm clock into a bear. The two then look out the window and see the bear escape, but manage to get a hold of Gossamer as a frog. While Lola initially intends to leave Bugs with this new mess, she quickly changes her mind. In the forest, Porky and Daffy discuss what they should do with their share of the truffle. The conversation is interrupted by rustling in the leaves. According to Daffy, there haven’t been any bear sightings in this forest for 1,000 years. Suddenly a bear appears and the two scurry up a tree. At Bugs’ house, Lola tries to use some more spells to turn Gossamer back to his normal self but the spells only end up changing Bugs into a stranger appearance including horns, one eye and wings. Back in the forest, Daffy and Porky continue to be chased by the bear...until they end up falling over a waterfall. The two then try to fight off the rapids and keep a hold of the truffle. Porky then manages to get a hold of it. After getting distracted, Bugs and Lola let the frog hops into Speedy's home. Bugs tries to call Speedy to explain the situation, but Speedy takes the call as a prank and hangs up. Bugs then gets the idea to call Mac and Tosh to go in the hole. When they come over, Bugs assumes their silent staring means they don't believe him but they assure him they do. Inside Speedy's home they see the disorder and chaos of it and decide that they should redecorate. They also mention that the backdoor was open. In the backyard, Taz chases the frog and then goes backyard to backyard with Bugs and Lola right behind. Bugs soon gets a call from Witch Lezah, calling to check on Gossamer. Bugs tries to be vague and discreet about the situation but Lola caught in the moment ends up summarizing the situation when she catches the frog. Witch Lezah, hearing this instructs them to get the spell book. Following Lezah's instructions, Lola manages to say the spell to return Bugs and Gossamer back to normal. Except the frog was actually the alarm clock. Lola comments that they should have been chasing the bear and tells an unknowing Bugs that he is back to normal. Bugs not knowing that he was changed in the first place is confused. Back in the woods, Daffy manages to make it back on land, but Porky and the truffle are still caught in the rapids. Daffy manages to grab hold of Porky, but he can't hold on much longer. Daffy tells Porky to forget about the truffle and pulls him up. With Porky now on the surface, Daffy rushes back in the water to get the truffle and encounters the bear. Porky then rushes to Bugs and Lola to ask for their help with Daffy and the bear. Hearing about the bear, Bugs quickly brings Porky up to speed about Gossamer's predicament. Daffy then enters and tells them that the bear helped lead him out of the forest. With the bear now waiting on the front step, Lola changes him back into Gossamer. As the three walk back to the witch’s house Lola tells him she’ll read him a bed time story. At Pizzaribba, upon showing the truffle to Speedy, Daffy learns what he found was an old and large potato. Speedy further explains that truffles can only be found in France and Italy. Daffy and Porky then make plans to go to Italy or France. Upon returning home, Speedy is surprised to see his house reorganized and wonders if he is on reality television. Cast Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, and Yosemite Sam appear in the episode, but don't have any lines. Quotes *'Daffy:' (to Porky) Hey, sometimes you've gotta treat people wrong to treat yourself right. *'Bugs:' What's up, neighbor? Witch Lezah: '''Hey Bugs, I was wonderin' if Gossamer could stay with you this weekend. '''Bugs: '''Sure. Where you goin'? '''Witch Lezah: '''The fifth dimension. '''Bugs: '''Oh. Uh...is that where you're from? '''Witch Lezah: '''What? Honey, I'm from Chicago. The fifth dimension is where they're holding the witches convention. They teach you all the new spells and broom tricks. '''Bugs: Sounds great! We'll take good care of him. Witch Lezah: "We"? Oh. I forgot about Daffy. Any chance you can baby-sit at my house? Bugs: Ooh. I've never stayed at a haunted house before. Witch Lezah: It's not haunted! Mmm-mmm-mmm. You make a lot of assumptions. *'Porky:' Quick, fly us out of here! Daffy: What? I can't fly! Porky: But you're a duck! Daffy: I'm not that kind of duck! *'Porky:' Psst. I think the bear's gone. You ok? Daffy: I'm fine. Is the truffle ok? (Porky takes the truffle and shows him it, it's fine) Daffy: I mean, are you ok? *'Porky:' We have to jump! Daffy: But I can't swim! Porky: You can't fly, You can't swim! Are you even a duck at all?! Daffy: I'm not sure. This comes off very easily. (takes off his beak) *'Bugs': Gossamer! Are you okay? Gossamer: Yeah! I mean, I was scared at first, but then I found Mr. Pig and Mr. Duck and I knew I'd be safe. *'Porky': I'm starving! I think I'm going to eat my half of the truffle. Daffy: Are you crazy?! Nobody's gonna want a truffle with a giant bite out of it! *'Daffy': Dig, pig, dig! Dig, pig, dig! Porky: That is not helping. Trivia *This is the first episode to premiere in 2013. *Daffy removing his beak easily is a reference to the classic Looney Tunes cartoons. *This episode was nominated for the Emmy award, Outstanding Voice-Over Performance. *It is revealed that Witch Lezah is from Chicago. Gallery Lola & Bugs - We're in Big Truffle.png Mac & Tosh.png Taz Stealing Sam's Steak.png Taz Stealing Sam's Steak 2.png Bugs and Lola.JPG Lola and Gossamer.JPG Lola Wink.JPG Nothing.JPG Monster Bugs.JPG Hug.JPG Bugs Lola and Gossamer.JPG tumblr_mn2slrXHo41qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mn2slrXHo41qhansmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mn2slrXHo41qhansmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3oj9K5pW1qhansmo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ogxlKBc1qhansmo1_12800.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo5_12800.jpg tumblr_mh3oftBm9T1qhansmo1_12800.jpg tumblr_mh3oftBm9T1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo7_1280.jpg 901952.jpg 901951.jpg image-916F_5103CDA4.jpg maxresdefault....jpg looneytunes_clip_037_01_640x360.jpg Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions